


Five nights with Batman

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Dead Tim Drake, Gen, Green Arrow mentioned - Freeform, Martian Manhunter mentioned, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake is the puppet, Zatqnna mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: "Mari. Are you sure about this?" Mike asks, kneeling down to look him in the eyes.Blue eyes, sparking and clear fill with determination "I don't think we have a choice anymore" Tim answers, his voice high and childlike. Eternal."Alright then. I'll make sure to attract some attention"XxxxxTim is a missing child. Killed by William Afton. Bound to the puppet animatronic. And he needs help. From Batman.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Tim Drake AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	1. Night 1 - A place of fantasy and fun

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic descriptions of child death, specifically Tim's.

"Mari. Are you sure about this?" Mike asks, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. 

Blue eyes, sparking and clear fill with determination "I don't think we have a choice anymore" Tim answers, his voice high and childlike. Eternal.

"Alright then. I'll make sure to attract some attention" 

xxxxx

Bruce's lips turn down when the building comes into view. Old and decrepit. The sign at the front of the building hasn't been bright or cleaned for years. The restraunt way past it's prime. 

And yet, people still speak of Freddy Fazbear's. Hell, Jason practically lived there when he was on the streets. Lately though, the talk hasn't been good. 

Multiple missing person's reports have surfaced. And the only thing the 8 men have in common? They all worked for Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Specifically, they were all night guards at Freddy's. 

The missing person's reports all state that the last place they were seen was their houses. They never turned up for their shifts, apparently. Convenient excuse, if Bruce ever saw one. The only links between all of the people was the job. 

That is why he was currently standing in front of a long abandoned kids restraunt. 

Sighing, Bruce walked up to the glass doors, now chained shut. Picking the locks is easy as breathing, Bruce musing on Jason's stories as the chains drop to his feet. 

Stepping inside, a chill runs down Bruce's spine. The decorations were evidently left inside when the restraunt closed. The tables still laid out, the old banners and posters still on the walls, even the old animatronics are on the stage. 

"Why would they leave everything here?" Bruce thought, touching his hand to an old poster featuring Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Then he startles as a sound echoes down the hall. 

Bruce frowns before readying himself, walking down a hall toward what looks like an old guard's office. The hallways are narrow, lights only spaced here and there. 

Once Bruce sees the guard's office, he knows that something is going on. Heavy duty stainless steel doors? For a children's restraunt guard? Not likely. And the windows to the side of the doors even seem to be bulletproof. 

Another sound from inside the office, a thump like someone stomping their foot. 

Bruce pulls out a batarang and readies himself to throw it at the intruder, hiding it under his cape. He takes a breath before stepping into the office, silent. 

Inside the office is a man. He's turned away from the desk, facing what looks like one of the old animatronics. His hair is dirty, his skin sallow and pale. He seems to be wearing a uniform of some kind. 

"How do we even know that anyone will investigate? No-one cared before" the man asks. There's no-one else in the room. No-one but him and Bruce. 

"Well apparently it did work. Better than I thought it would, actually" a child's voice echoes around the room, coming from no distinguishable source. At least, that is, until the animatronic turns it's eyes to Bruce, standing in the doorway. 

The animatronic's eyes are a dull black, white pinpricks giving the illusion of pupils. The face is painted and the body skinny. It resembles a very old puppet. Especially with the black and white striped arms. 

Bruce stops, breathing through the shock "Hello Batman" the child's voice echoes again. This time coming from the animatronic, as the eyes drill into Batman's skull. 

Bruce immediately triggers his emergency beacon. This looks like magic or metahuman powers and Bruce has never had much of a liking towards that. This entire situation is an unknown and thus he needs the assistance.

The beacon should summon Robin, Red Hood, Orphan and Spoiler. Nightwing would get the signal but he's currently in Bludhaven, he wouldn't be able to help. 

"You know me?" Batman asks, aiming his question to the man, rather than addressing the animatronic. 

The man smiles, lifting himself off the chair with smooth movements, almost inhumanely smooth, in fact. He sticks his hand out into the gap between him and Bruce, smile still in place. 

"Unfortunately, no. I don't. But Mari does" the man says, gesturing to the animatronic in front of them. It's dull eyes still focused on Bruce, as if evaluating him. 

"Alright. So you're a ventriloquist? Controlling one of the old animatronics as a puppet?" Bruce asks, deciding to cut to the point of the matter. 

Immediately, the animatronic let's out a noise like a growl, it's limbs reaching for Bruce in a violent manner before the child's voice hisses "I am no-one's puppet!". Bruce lifts an eyebrow, but can't see any method of the man controlling the animatronic. It might be mental control. 

"We called you here, you know. Mari asked me to call attention to this place, just enough for someone to come looking" the man states, his hand still hanging in the open air. Eventually, he retracts his hand, shaking his head and saying "My name is Michael. And we need your help" .

Bruce scoffs internally, still refusing to believe that the animatronic is it's own entity. But he continues to listen to Michael, at least until the rest of the Bats get here. Then they could drag him to Arkham. They would help with his mental problem. 

Within moments of that thought, footsteps are rushing down the hall towards them. Only 2 pairs, one light and one very heavy. Then Robin and Red Hood appear in the doorway, stopping when they see Bruce uninjured. 

"This man is delusional and most likely a psychic metahuman. He seems to be controlling the animatronic in the corner but speaks as if it has it's own mind" Bruce states. The statement causes Michael to facepalm while the animatronic lets out a rather animalistic growl. 

The boys looks between the 2 figures for a moment before Damian speaks "TT. We already have a villain named the ventriloquist and we have the Dollmaker as well. Please find another city for your insanity". 

Jason lets out a snort when he hears that, reaching for the zip ties on his belt as Michael begins to slump down to the desk, seemingly in defeat. Micha lets out a loud sigh before saying "I did all the work to call you here and now you act like this. Wow you people are assholes. Not even listening to a word we say" 

When Michael finishes that statement, the shadows in the room seem to darken. The animatronic stands, it's lower body leaving the box it was in before, to stand. Then it seems to shift, the painted, colorful face becoming nightmarish while it's limbs lengthen and sharpen. 

"I am not a puppet. I am not controlled by anybody. I decided to call you here and now you refuse to listen!" the childish voice calls out once again, this time hard with anger. The building shakes as the animatronic's limbs make contact with the walls and floors. Dust falling from the ceiling. 

Bruce immediately readies an EMP and a taser, while Damian readies his katana and explosives. Jason, however does not react. He seems frozen, thinking. 

"Wait. I know your voice" Jason says, turning from Michael to the animatronic in shock. The animatronic falters before stilling. "You might. I know some people" it states, voice starting to soften back to normal. And as it's voice softens, it's appearance goes back to what it was before. 

Michael turns to the animatronic again, lifting his eyebrow in a question. "I don't recognize you. Though you are wearing a mask so that might be why" it states. Then it's head seems to shake, like a person clearing their thoughts. 

"We called you here for a reason. Will you listen now?" It asks, Michael standing to lean on the wall to it's side. There still seems to be no mechanism for controlling the animatronic but if it's magic or a meta ability, it might be better to investigate. 

"You will accompany us to the cave. There, I will run tests and at the end of those, I might hear you out" Bruce says, before turning to herd Robin out the door. Jason still seems to be stuck to the floor, as the animatronic and Michael pass him. 

They all pile into the Batmobile, after convincing Michael to leave the animatronic in the trunk. The animatronic fuming during the entire discussion. But they both relent eventually, leaving Batman, Red hood, Robin and Michael in the car, silent while they travel to the cave. 

At arrival, Zatanna is already present, as is Martian Manhunter who Bruce had called during the drive. Zatanna would check Michael for a magical signature while J'on checks for any delusions or meta abilities. 

Michael leaves the car and immediately fetches the animatronic from the trunk. They can hear the childish voice hissing and spitting as Michael drags it to it's feet. From there, it walks under it's own power to Zatanna. 

Zatanna frowns at Michael for a bit before turning to cast a spell on the animatronic. J'on begins scanning Michael's body and surface thoughts for any signs of mental illness or abilities. 

"This person has no sign of metahuman abilities and no immediate sign of psychosis either, Batman" J'on states, still staring at Michael like a puzzle. "I have a bit more news and maybe even an answer for you" Zatanna states, turning back from the animatronic to face the Bats. 

Sometime, Orphan had joined their ranks, now standing next to Red Hood with a hand on his shoulder. Spoiler is still nowhere to be found, though they all knew that she had a stakeout planned for the smuggling ring from last week. 

"You aren't dealing with metas. Not at all. Not exactly magic either, really" Zatanna states, still keeping an eye on the animatronic as she faces everyone in the room. She has their attention now. 

"This" she says, gesturing to the animatronic "is a spirit that is possessing this metallic body. No magical signature. No metahuman gene. Just a spirit stuck on the wrong side of the veil". Silence follows her statement before Michael sighs, walking to rest a hand on the animatronic's arm, as Zatanna and J'on zeta back to the watchtower. 

"Who are you?" Jason asks. The question confuses many of the room's occupants before he elaborates "I recognize your voice. Did I know you before you died?". The eyes of the animatronic turn to him before it seems to hesitate "I know some of you. I know Batman. I know Nightwing. I used to know Robin" it says. 

It turns to Damian before kneeling down to face him "The second Robin. What happened to him?" it asks, seemingly aiming it's question to Damian. Jason takes a step forward before stopping himself. "He died" Damian says, almost nonchalantly. 

Immediately, everyone in the room could feel the difference. The shadows became heavier, the sound of ragged breathing echoing around the room. The animatronic's white pinpricks glowed brighter. "He came back later and is now using the name Red Rood, Brat. No need to speak of me as if I'm dead" Jason scoffs, seemingly ignoring the inherent danger. 

The animatronic seems to calm at that. It's eyes fading back to black. "I know that Batman is Bruce Wayne. I know that the second Robin was Jason Todd. I know that Nightwing is Dick Grayson. I have no idea who you are though" the animatronic states, it's eyes still focused on Damian. 

"How do you know?" Bruce asks, voice hard. 

"The Flying Graysons have a very distinctive flip that is unique to them. Robin using that flip is quite revealing. From there, it is quite easy to figure out the rest" it says. The silence that follows is heavy, pressing onto all of the occupants. 

"So. I knew you as Robin?" Jason asks, breaking the oppressive silence, as the animatronic turns to focus it's eyes on him. It reaches out an arm, steadying itself on Michael to point at Jason. 

"No. You knew me as Jason Todd. You will eventually learn of my name but for now, you can call me Mari" it says, eyes unnervingly trained on him. "Mari? Your voice implies that you are male" Damian says, Mari turning to him once again "I am a boy. This body is the Marionette. The name of the animatronic. Therefore, I am referred to as Mari" he answers. 

Once again, an awkward silence builds, no-one sure what to say to a spirit and the person they repeatedly told was insane. 

"You said you called us to you. That you needed our help" Bruce says, turning to Mari in question. Mari seems to blink, the white pinpricks fading from sight for a second before answering "We called for someone to investigate. Anyone. I did not expect Batman to show up" he states. 

"Alright. What do you need?" Jason asks, once again attracting the animatronic's attention "We need you to investigate the disappearances at Freddy Fazbear's. Not the guards. The children" Mari says, fingers tapping on the desk Hollowly. 

"We will tell you what we know. We need help finding the killer. Or what's left of him, anyway" Michael states, dragging a chair along to sit, facing the bats. It reminds Jason, absurdly of storytime at a school or library. 

The bats glance at one another before starting to strip the costumes from their bodies, piling them into their lockers and starting to head for the showers "We only just started patrol when I found you but it has been a long night. We should most likely continue this tomorrow night." Bruce states, with both Mari and michael agreeing. 

The both of them fade out into the night as the Bats watch from the windows.


	2. Night 2 - The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a very short, very simplified story of the games.

"I shall bring refreshments for our guests" an elderly voice states, from next to Michael, the next night, while they wait in the cave. Both animatronic and zombie startling at the sudden, unexpected voice. "Thank you?" Micheal says, voice ending in a question, rather than a statement. 

Soon enough, all the bats congregate around the chair Michael pulled up last time, sitting on the floor with some of Alfred's snacks scattered around. "I have to warn you though. This is not a lighthearted story" Michael says, gesturing to Mari to indicate the inherent death tied to his existence. 

"Death normal part of life. See every day. Let help" Orphan says, her English still broken but easily conveying what she wishes to say. Michael smiles but it's thin and hollow. 

"The story starts with a family. Father, mother, older brother, middle brother and younger brother. It starts with the father creating Freddy's with his partner. He's the business side of the business, crunching the numbers while his partner builds the animatronics. They build the brand, expanding to include other restraunts and animatronics. 

Soon enough they create a spin off restraunt from Freddy's. A clown themed restraunt called Circus baby's pizza world. The main attraction designed after a clown girl with red hair and blue eyes. 

Something was wrong with the animatronic though, for when Elizabeth, the sister was left alone with the animatronic, everyone heard a scream and then Elizabeth was gone. No-one knew where. Just gone. 

The younger brother was said to have witnessed the incident, as he became terrified of the animatronics he so loved before. The restraunt was shut down the day it opened due to the incident. 

Then more children disappeared from the first Freddy Fazbear location. 5 children who were inside the restraunt but never left and were never found. The younger brother was there that day as well, becoming even more paranoid of the animatronics. 

In 1983, a tragic accident took place, the younger brother was killed by his brother in a tragic bullying accident. Inside the restraunt. They put the child's head inside of the mouth of an animatronic and something malfunctioned. He survived but was never the same. 

Not 2 years later, in 1985, 5 more children were victims, though this time...they found bodies. Laid out in the party room, all dead, sitting in position with party hats.

1987, an employee was bitten by another animatronic, losing his life. And through it all, more children went missing. I don't actually know how many" Michael says, his voice sad and the set of his shoulders angry. 

"One of those children, was me" Mari says. Jason frowns for a second before turning to Michael. "And I was the younger brother. I survived because Mari helped me. I would have died otherwise" Michael says.

Bruce frowns at them. They handed him a puzzle with some of the pieces but some of the most important were missing.

"My name is Michael Afton. Mari's name from back then-" "Tim Drake" Mari interrupts, eyes focused on Jason, who's eyes widen dramatically. 

"Tim?" he asks, hands flitting about as if to touch but stopping short. Mari's eyes glow for a second before going completely dark. The mechanical body going limp a second before a child seems to step out from it. 

The child is short, with black hair and pale skin. His eyes are grey, his clothing faded. But Jason looks at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen .

"Tim! I can't believe it! Your parents declared you dead and I accepted that after a year or two but I never forgot. I promise" Jason yells, clamping his arms around Tim's middle section as he kneels on the floor. "Ho-Why? Actually who? Who was it? Who killed you?" Jason demands, becoming angry when he remembers that Tim is dead. 

"We'll get around to that. I promise" Tim says, his hand gliding through Jason's hair to comfort him. "You're corporeal?" Bruce asks, reaching out to poke Tim in the shoulder. 

" I am when I want to be" Tim answers, going along as Jason drags him down next to him. Michael then resumes his explanation. 

"The kids weren't just missing. They were dead. But since no bodies were found, they are still marked as missing. Except for Tim. There was enough blood on-scene that they declared him dead" At that Jason's arms tighten around Tim as he remembers the scrawny kid who kept him company at galas. The kid who listened to him ramble about Jane Austen and Shakespeare and other literary classics. The kid who stood up for him to students and teachers and even Bruce once. 

"The bodies were stuffed into the animatronics. Most of them into the core 4. Tim is the only one who got Puppet. Mostly cause he wasn't the real victim. Well not the intended one" Michael frowns, trying to word his statement to make sense. 

"I got locked outside of the building by some bullies. I intervened while the killer was targeting a group of small children. Told them to run and get help. I thought the guy was just a pedophile. Didn't even see the knife until it was too late" Tim says, hiding his face in his hands, bringing his legs to his chest. Making himself small. 

"Exactly. Tim wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to...well...die" Michael goes on. "So the culprit left him outside, in the rain to die. But the puppet animatronic had been programmed to protect Tim, since he was friends with me and the programmer. So it went outside with Tim. It was too late though.

Tim was already dead. And the animatronic was malfunctioning as the rain penetrated it's body. The animatronic opened up and Tim's body was engulfed by it. All the employees accepted that the animatronic was attempting to help so they cleaned it up and put it back inside" 

"I woke up in that body not even 2 days later" Tim says, eyes flicking to the animatronic body slumped over on the floor. Jason's eyes widened as he stood from the floor. The rest of the family following as Jason pried open the chest of the animatronic. 

As the chestplates opened, with a wave of Tim's fingers, the Bats stare in horror.

Inside the chest of the animatronic you could see a pair of children's sneakers, a pair of jeans and a pile of bones. 

The remnants of someone who was Tim Drake. 

They all stare in horror before Tim clears his throat, the chestplates closing once again as Tim's cheeks darken to an ashen gray. "Yeah. Bodies in the animatronics. I found my way into mine but the killer put the others into the animatronics to hide them" He says, trying desperately to change the subject. 

The bats turn back to Michael to continue, well all except Jason "I. I don't. I can't believe it. I'm sorry Timmy" he says, still staring at the animatronic chest. "Jay. You have nothing to apologize for" Tim says, smiling lightly. 

"Tim was one of the child victims, yes. There were multiple others who died as well. All stuffed into the animatronics. And they all stayed. Or at least the majority of them did" Michael continued, only to be interrupted by Damian "Stayed?" 

"Became spirits. Like Tim. They weren't able to move on" Michael answered, triggering a flinch from Tim. "It was not your fault. You didn't know that would happen" Michael says, stretching out a hand to Tim, which he takes. 

"I can do that. I can bind them to this plane. I only did it once though. I'll never do it again" Tim says, Michael gesturing for them not to question. 

"They haunted the robots. They could remember that they died but not what the killer looked like. They could remember that he was an adult but couldn't remember who they were. So they hunted the night guards. Killed a couple of them before I got the job. They just knew that the guards were adults left alone in Freddy's and that made them a suspect

I managed to set the group that Tim tied, free. But there were so many others. Still are actually.

The killer found out about the haunted robots and wanted to use them to live forever. So he made more. Killed more kids. Made more robots to kill kids. Eventually figured out how to keep them here. 

And now there are dozens of children trapped on this side of the veil. With no way out" 

Tim's eyes had gone guilty, his shoulders slumping. "I protected 5 kids. I did. But in exchange, so many more died. Including me" he says. Jason pulling him close again to comfort him. 

"So. There's just one piece missing. Who is the killer?" Damian asks, picking at his nails with a nail file and pretending that he doesn't care.

"My dad" Michael answers evenly "My dad was partial owner of Freddy's, the business half. He turned the suits into killing machines. He killed the kids. He killed both my sister and I, though that wasn't intentional. William Afton" 

"So why not go after him? You know who he is and most likely where he stays" Damian continues frowning. "I did" Tim answers, now looking determined as his eyes glow slightly blue "I killed him. But it uh" he trails off, seeming sheepish. 

"It didn't exactly take. He became one with the suit and since he was experimenting with souls and bodies, he managed to get away without much harm. I mean yeah he died but he didn't stay dead" Michael went on "I even burned him after but that didn't work either". 

"Yeah. Now we have no idea where he is, what name he's using or what he looks like. That's why we need your help" Tim concludes. 

Jason straightens, finally having a purpose and goal while Bruce immediately dives into making notes about the story. Cass stares at Tim for a bit before going to help Jason pack weapons, surely to make sure he doesn't kill William. 

And Damian...he just stares at Tim before asking "Am I in his preferred age range?". At that, Tim's eyes go black like the animatronics. Michael freezes at his side, reaching for something in his pocket. 

"No"

Tim's voice echoes around the cave, disturbing the bats but none of them moved to fly and swarm. Too scared to. Even the Bats themselves seem rooted to the spot. Michael relaxes slowly as the silence extends, Tim's eyes fading back to grey before he simply blinks out of existence. One second he's there, the next he's gone. 

"He'll be back in a bit. He's just angry and doesn't want the small one to see it" Michael says, his stance relaxing. "Why did he react so? I simply asked a question" Damian asks, his forehead wrinkled in a small frown. 

"You implied that you were going to use yourself as bait. Tim was always a protective person. Tim died protecting those kids, after all. And then he was absorbed into a body that was designed to protect. So I think his spirit is focused on protection. Mostly kids" Micha explains, Damian's face clearing with the explanation as Jason's jaw goes rigid. 

"How do you know him?" Michael asks, facing Jason. "Tim and I....we were friends. He kept me company at galas. Even helped me at school and listened as I ranted about Shakespeare or whatever. I don't remember how we met, really. Could have been at school. But yeah, we were friends. Actually..." Jason trails off, gulping. 

"I was the one to realise that he was missing" 

Even Michael seems shocked at that, eyes wide. Jason takes a breath before elaborating "He didn't show up at school for a week. I don't think the teachers even noticed. I had to storm into the office and demand to know where Tim was before anyone even called his housekeeper. When she hadn't seen him in a week either, they called his parents. I don't actually know if they investigated". 

By the end, Jason is biting his lip as he stares at the floor. His head is tilted down so only Cass can see the tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"Alright. Let's track down a child murderer then" Jason says, his voice steady and eyes clear but the Bats could all see the tear tracks on his cheeks. At that, everyone sprung to work. 

Michael giving them all the information on his father that he could remember while Bruce sets up a program to track him. Cass and Jason packing weapons, Cass even letting Jason slip a few live rounds through while Damian stocked up on knives and Katanas. 

Tim eventually returned, joining Michael in giving information to Bruce. He turned to Damian as he approached, saying "I'm sorry. I'm sure that Michael explained my reaction but that does not excuse it. So I am sorry". Damian had no words for that so he simply nodded and moved on, sticking a couple more extreme explosives in. 

By the time Alfred came down and scolded them for staying up so late, everything was done. It was just a waiting game now. 

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon. The Bats unanimously decided to sleep over at the manor for the night and Jason even offered a room for Tim and Michael. 

Tim smiles but declined, saying "I tend to destabilise when the sun is up. You shouldn't have to deal with that so I'll go back to Freddy's" which causes a completely different kind of horror for the family, remembering that Tim had died there. 

Michael also attempted excusing himself to go back to his apartment but Alfred put his foot down. Michael stayed while Tim blinked out. 

Physically and emotionally exhausted, they all fell into bed as the sun rose.


	3. Night 3 and 4 -The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the attack on Afton. Or rather, Bruce collecting information on Tim and attempting to be subtle.

The next night, Tim only appeared in the cave around midnight. Michael looked at him for a second before asking "Bad day?" quietly. Tim never liked to advertise when he wasn't ok. 

"It always is a bad day after reliving everything" Tim says back. His shoulders slumping slightly before he forcibly pulls them backwards. 

"Anything?" Tim asks Bruce, who sits in front of the computer. The rest of the family is scattered around the room in groups. Damian and Dick. Cass and Stephanie. Jason alone and Bruce by the computer. 

The other family members had given both Dick and Steph the files to read and understand before they came into the cave tonight. They knew the story but they hadn't seen the bones. They haven't heard the pain in Tim's voice or the anger in Michael's. 

When Dick sees Tim, however, he stops, mumbling "He's tiny" to which Jason says "Always was scrawny". In answer to that Dick steps in to hug Tim. 

Michael's wide eyes should have warned him off. Though Dick seems to ignore that and reaches out to Tim. Within seconds, Tim's eyes are black. His hair flickers and sways in a nonexistent breeze before a red fog engulfs both Dick and Tim. 

Michael intervenes before any of the family can go after them. "Tim was startled. He'll probably just stare at Dick for a bit before letting him go". 

As Michael says, Dick reappears quickly and the red fog dissipates. Only, when the red fog is gone, so is Tim. 

Michael sighs before turning to Dick "He doesn't like to be startled. Don't touch him when he doesn't expect it".

"But. I hugged him" Jason says, frowning and looking around the room for the spirit. "Tim knows you. He knows that you won't hurt him. So he doesn't mind when you hug him" Michael explains, delicately working around the fact that Tim had a difficult day. If Jason had hugged him unexpectedly, Tim would have attacked him too. Hell if Michael had moved too quickly that close to him, Tim would have attacked. 

"He'll probably be back tomorrow. I can help out with crunching the numbers but Tim isn't coming back tonight" Michael says. 

Night 4

Tim returns with his head bowed and lip chewed. He immediately rushes to Dick, saying "I'm sorry. I was high strung and upset. You startled me but I should not have attacked you. I'm so sorry" in a single breath. Well a breath that he doesn't breath. 

Dick stared for a second before slowly reaching out, choreographing his movements before he tugs Tim into a hug. "I shouldn't have hugged you without your permission. That was my bad. So I'm sorry too" Dick says, settling his arms around Tim tightly. 

"We did get a hit yesterday though. So we should probably take a look at that" Dick says, pushing lightly at Tim's shoulder. They both turn to the computer, where Bruce and Michael stand ready to give an update. 

"We found a series of child murders that fit the profile we built. The method and everything matches but we have no suspect for the time being" Bruce says. "So, we'd like Tim to go into town. You can see when someone is a spirit rather than human. So you'll be able to see Afton before anyone else" Michael continues. 

Tim thinks it over for a second before nodding. "Yeah. I can do that. Which town is it?" he asks. 

Bruce and Michael glance at each other before answering "Star City. Now that's Green Arrow's domain so we filled him in on the situation. He'll probably be keeping an eye on you just to make sure you're safe" Bruce explains. Tim's eyes narrow a bit before he sighs and accepts. 

"We'll have to do it at night. Like me, Afton will be more unstable during the day and thus less likely to go out" Tim muses, walking down the length of the computer. Jason smiles at the pacing, remembering how Tim use to pace along anything while he was thinking. Either that or walking in a circle. 

"Tomorrow night then. Tonight we go over everything. What we should expect from Afton. Maybe even what we can expect from you. Where you would prefer to confront him. How you know if you have the right person. All those questions" Dick says. With Tim's comment of "semantics" trailing the end. 

"Ok. Tim you're gonna have to answer most, if not all the questions. Let's go" Michael says, almost sarcastically. 

"Let's start with who we have in the room. What can we expect from you?" Bruce asks, opening another file which seems to be focused on Tim. 

"As you can expect...Afton triggers every single protective instinct that I have. So I'll probably try to keep all children away from him. That includes Robin" Tim states, glancing over at Damian's offended squeal. 

"He's also my killer and therefore, don't be shocked if my anger shows a bit. By that I just mean that black eye thing. Maybe a bit of red mist but not much. 

If it does come down to a fight, I would like to state that I expect you all to run" Tim holds up a hand to stop the protests that have already started forming. "I have powers and he's basically immortal. Actually, both of us can only be killed by one thing, so we're both basically immortal. 

Getting in the middle of a fight between 2 immortal, powerful, sometimes incorporeal and fighting on a different plane of existence beings. Does not sound like a good idea. Especially since I tend to fight spirits with the idea to harm the soul. 

So if it does come down to a fight. Run. 

Anyway. Fighting wise, I have my limbs that can be sharp, I have shadows that I can use, I have physical fighting and soul fighting" Tim concludes. 

"Afton has much more experimentation done on his form and how it works. He's also going into this with a body, so that's a slight advantage. 

But he has less power. He cannot control shadows, he cannot sharpen his limbs. In fact, since he's spent his entire afterlife in a body instead of his spirit form, I would hazard to say that he doesn't have any powers. Maybe a knife. Or something physical like that. 

Once he recognizes me though, he will be angry. He'll probably attack me just because" Tim says. 

"Why would he be angry? You're his victim" Steph asks, causing Tim to let out a sarcastic laugh before it stops abruptly, a serious expression falling over his face. 

"I was the victim that not only refused to stay dead but also brought the others back. I was the victim that brought attention to his crimes and the restraunt. I was the victim that wasn't even supposed to be a victim. But more than that. I was the victim that killed him. 

I lured him back to the restraunt. I egged him on to dismantle the suits and free the children's spirits. I scared him into the dangerous contraption. I led him to his death" Tim says before a smile tilts his lips. 

"And I would do it again"


	4. Night 5 - Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end? TW for a person burning to death.

Of course the night they executed this, it would rain, Tim muses as he walks down the street. His hoodie is soaked through, his Jeans clinging to his legs uncomfortably as the rain drips down his hair. 

Just like that night. And in Tim's mind, images flash across his vision. Peter Hendrickson leading a group of boys to shove Tim outside, as the girls pack books and boxes on Security puppet's box. A golden bunny outside with 5 kids, holding open an employee's only door for them. The flash of a knife across his arm as he instinctively goes to block a blow. The smiling face of a Golden Bonnie mask but a real face barely visible behind it. Purple eyes manic with glee as they watch him choke on his own blood, scrabbling and scratching at his throat. 

Darkness. 

Then, the prize counter, in the dark, his now animatronic eyes casting a bit of light onto the scene in front of him. 

That night. It was just like this one. The rain. The urge to protect. Him. His clothing is even the same. Afton, though in a different suit. And most likely, a Freddy's restraunt. 

A glitter of light draws Tim's attention from the pavement. A soft, purple glow emanating from a small man, skinny and frail. His eyes still purple and his hair still dark. 

Tim reaches up toward his ear and activates his comm "The guy by the bus stop. The small, old looking guy. That's him" he says, eyes never leaving his target. "And you're sure?" Green Arrow'a voice demands, grating Tim's ears and causing a scowl. 

"I'm sure. But let's prove it" Tim says, walking toward his killer calmly, only the edges of his sclera going dark. He ignores the Bats' protests as he walks toward his killer. His anger has cooled over the years. No longer explosive, instead it flows through his veins like ice, turning everything cold and emotionless, letting it build up in his mind. 

Afton glimpses up briefly when Tim passes him, meeting Tim's eyes right before Tim starts to jog. Afton's purple eyes go dark around the sclera instantly before he let's out on inhuman growl, chasing after Tim. 

Tim thanks his lucky stars that he doesn't have muscles, doesn't need to breathe. He doesn't feel fatigued even after running for a kilometer, even Green Arrow starting to huff over the comms. The bats are used to this and continue fo stay silent, Michael left behind at the cave with Alfred. 

Tim glances at a sign, looking up and smiling before taking a sharp turn towards it. He can hear Jason swearing at him for going off-route, Bruce huffing but staying silent, he should have expected it. Maybe he did. 

Then Tim skidding to a stop in front of the glass doors of Freddy Fazbears. Not the one where he died. Not the one where he currently lives. No. But someone did die here. Maybe multiple people. 

And Afton? Afton would suffer for that. 

Tim felt the souls of the dead reaching out to him. Begging him. Please please please please please. Protect protect protect protect protect. SAVE US. SAVE THEM. 

And Tim knows what has to happen. Tim knows that these souls will leave a dark mark on this spot. It'll be an attraction for darkness and death. Forever. 

Much like Afton himself. Where Afton is, death and darkness are bound to follow. So Tim turns, facing Afton in an alley right by Freddy Fazbears. Just like that night. But this time? 

This time, Tim is ready to fight. 

This time, Tim won't lose. 

This time, Tim isn't alone. 

Batman drops in behind Afton like a nightmare, Green arrow sliding down next to him. 

"Give yourself up, Afton. We have enough evidence to get you thrown in maximum security prison for the rest of your life. You're also surrounded" Oliver says, an arrow pointing just barely past Afton's head. 

Afton tilts his head before visibly dismissing both of them. Turning his back to them, he lunges at Tim. 

Tim ducks the lunge, anchoring himself into the anger seeping through his veins. The anger leaking from every crevice of the building in front of him. He breathes. 

Tim's eyes go black, the tiny pupil shining white like a star. His fingers blacken at the point, turning sharp like claws. His lips spread into a too wide smile. 

Batman and green Arrow abandon the space, grappling back up onto the roof. 

Then he starts to fight back. Leaving a scratch in Afton's metal body here, a dent there. The shadows obey his command, anchoring Afton to the ground when he attempts to use his weight against Tim. 

It isn't enough. Afton might not have powers, but Tim cannot kill what is already dead. Only one thing can wipe this scourge from the earth. So Tim makes an executive decision.

When Afton passes close by the wall again, Tim scrapes his claws across the metal sign, sending sparks down into the dry leaves and twigs under the roof of the building. 

From there, a few pokes and prods, a bit of spirit power and soon there's a full fire going right inside the door of the building. The fire spreads quickly inside, every paper decoration and wooden piece of furniture catching fire and spreading it further. 

Once Tim seems the blaze big enough, strong enough, he stops fighting. 

He breathes deeply as Afton approaches him. He concentrates. Please. Protect. Please. Save us. Protect. Please. SAVE THEM. 

A mental shove and the fire comes bursting out the building, shattering the glass doors and raining glass down on Tim's now incorporeal form. The blaze reaches outward, toward Afton as Tim watches. 

Flashes of flame, faces dancing across the shadows. A dozen hands reach from the fire, skeletal and rotten to drag Afton closer. And then to drag him in. 

Afton's screams, loud and desperate draw the attention of the bats. They land almost silently next to him to watch, all except Bruce. Bruce tries to intervene, probably to save Afton. 

Tim reaches a hand out, stilling him. "There is nothing to do for him now. His victims will have their revenge" Tim says, keeping a hand on Bruce's arm. Still watching. 

Afton comes running out a few times, trying to escape. His flesh and metal and bones becoming more melted and burnt every time they see him. And every time, Tim has no need to intervene. 

Bruce may have his no killing rule. And the others may follow it. But Afton is no longer human. No longer has a life. As Damian says "Killing the undead is not killing", his statement right before he kicks a flaming Afton back into the inferno. 

Cass, Jason and Damian all take turns keeping Afton in the fire. And Tim? Tim keeps the fire going. The laughter of children ringing in his ears, as he watches dozens of tiny hands grab and tear and rip at Afton. 

After all. He's never alone. Not anymore.


	5. Night 6 - Bonus night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue. Very short and a bit sweet.

"Afton is dead. Thank you for helping us" Michael says, standing in front of the computer next to Tim. Over his shoulder is a bag packed with Alfred's cooking. "For the road" he said. 

"So what are you two going to do now?" Dick asks, leaning lightly on Michael's shoulder and laying his head on top of Michael's, which is met with a deep sigh and a jostle. Tim watches them interact and stops for a second. 

Michael had lived here for the last week, almost. Glancing around at the family, Tim can see that they view Michael as theirs. Maybe. 

"Mike" Tim calls, receiving a hum in return "I think you should stay" and that's the sputter and protest Tim was expecting. "Listen to me. Yes, your father did some terrible things. Yes, there are still children whose souls need to be released. But. You should not suffer on account of your father's actions. You're happy here. They look after you. You should stay" Tim says, smiling and looking directly at Michael and Dick's intertwined hands. 

Michael let's out an awkward cough, shaking his hand slightly to dislodge it from Dick's before walking toward Tim. "But you need help. You-" Michael starts before Tim interrupts "I'm dead. I have no responsibilities. No chance at a real life anymore. I have lived on my own for almost a decade now. I can take care of a few souls". 

Michael's eyes go sad, his posture conflicted. Tim just sighs, saying "If you don't stay I will sic Cassidy on you. I swear". That gets a widening of the eyes and a desperate shaking of Michael's head, mouth open in silent horror. 

"Good. Then you're staying" 

Tim starts walking down the steps of Wayne manor, most likely for the last time before a voice stops him "Hey Tim! Wait up!" 

"Jason? What are you doing?"

"What. You thought I was gonna let you leave to blow buildings up alone? As if"

"Jason. This could be-"

"Dangerous. Yeah I know. Nothing different than some of the outlaw's missions though. And now that you're an outlaw-"

"When? When did I join the outlaws?"

"Now that you're an outlaw, the entire team's gonna help you. No need to go alone" 

I'm never alone. Not anymore. 

"Thanks Jay"


End file.
